Porque Nyan Cat dice ¡Hey Hannah! En alguno de sus juegos
by LanaAsahi
Summary: Nyan Cat fue una estrella en YouTube. Pero despues dejo de serlo. En la Red hay un guardian que se sustituye cada cierto tiempo, y si la nueva guardiana quiere ir por el espacio con Nyan? Las razones de porque la guardiana no tiene que ser una adolescente medio loca y porque Nyan Cat a veces dice ¡Hey Hannah! En algunos de sus juegos. /Nyan Cat, Tac Nayn y otros personajes/
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

Nyan Cat fue una estrella en YouTube. Eso toda Internet lo sabia. Después dejo de serlo. En la Red hay un guardián que se sustituye cada cierto tiempo, y si la nueva guardiana quiere ir por el espacio con Nyan? Las razones de porque la guardiana no tiene que ser una adolescente medio loca y porque Nyan Cat a veces dice ¡Hey Hannah! En algunos de sus juegos. /Nyan Cat, Tac Nayn y otros personajes del Internet/

* * *

-Lamentablemente el último guardián, Guifree Donatello murió-Dijo un hombre a un grupo de personas sentadas en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa.  
-¿Y que haremos?-Dijo otro.  
El que parecía el jefe, estaba sentado, mirando abajo con las manos juntas.  
-Deberemos de encontrar otro guardian-Dijo-Como siempre la cuarta generación...  
-La pubilla de 14?  
-Desde siempre ha sido primero el varón, pero no tiene y no hay más mayor que ella. Así que sera Hannah, con suerte podremos llevarla hasta aquí.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!-Se oyó un grito en un dormitorio y después un portazo.  
-Vaya forma de despertarlos...-Mira el mobil-¡Y en fiestas!  
-Bueno, va, va... Toma, tu regalo de cumpleaños-Dijo la mujer que gritó antes.  
-Eso és...  
-Un Diario.  
-Pero yo no escribo en Diarios.  
-Almenos dale una oportunidad y sino usala para escribir historias-Dijo.  
-Feliz Cumpleaños!-Gritó un hombre sentándose en su cama-Esto és para ti.

~ Unos horas después ~

25/3/2014

Bueno, hola Diario, yo no suelo escribir en diarios, cuando me compran uno, lo suelo usar para escribir historias o dibujar, cosas así, pero te daré una oportunidad ¿Ok?  
Bueno, primero, me llamo Hannah, hoy cumplo 15 años y tu fuiste mi primer regalo, de parte de Donna y una enciclopedia, de plantas y animales, de Drew. Si te preguntas:  
Donna es mi madre, suelo llamarla mamá, como todas las hijas (^^u) solo que nada... Mi madre y abuela materna se parecen, cuando están tranquilas todo bien, al mínimo fallo: gritos. O al menos según mi madre, mi abuela materna antes era así pero ahora esta bastante loca, por culpa de la edad. Es baja, delgada y de pelo rubio y ojos azules.  
Drew es mi padre. Me gusta mirar con él la tele, sobre todo programas de subastas y cosas así de Discovery Max o mirar fútbol o cualquier otro deporte (Normalmente me aburre pero con él es mas divertido), hablar de música y video juegos. Él es alto, ojos marrones y pelo negro, antes era rubio.  
Todos los de mi familia son rubios, mi padre alguna vez lo fue, pero ahora lo tiene negro, pero hay fotos que lo demuestran. Yo lo tengo marrón. Yo no me parezco mucho a ellos, mis amigas dicen que me parezco a mi madre, pero yo no lo creo.  
Mis amigas dicen que soy tímida, muy tímida, y callada, demasiado y no sonrío mucho. La verdad es que tengo Autismo y no me relaciono bien, pero ellas no lo entienden. También soy muy nerviosa en algunos casos en que tengo que hablar en público y tengo muchas preocupaciones. Antes de los 35 ya tendré canas por esas preocupaciones. La verdad es que ya me salen.  
Yo me considero diferente de mis amigas y familia. Ellas ya van un poco avanzadas y prefieren salir con chicos. Dijeron que querían desvirgarse lo antes posible. Eso yo no lo entiendo. Después, se asustan por nada.  
Entró un pájaro en clase y todas empezaron a gritar y una salio del aula. Uno llamado Mike, cuando se marcho el pájaro dijo que parecía como si se nos iba a comer, él por poco y también sale de clase.  
Otro día, antes de ese. Volvia a casa con una amiga y vimos un saltamontes, se asusto tanto... dijo que tal vez el saltamontes le hacia algo... La humanidad a veces es muy estúpida.

Hannah dejo el Diario en el cajón y lo cerró con llave "Tal vez mamá me lo coga, aquí estará a salvo" Pensó Hannah. Se vistió con ropa de calle. Pantalones de chico, largos y camisa de manga corta gris y un poco ancha. Era primavera, pero aún hacía demasiado frío hasta para ir con piratas o faldas largas.  
Irán al cine, era lunes, así que el cine Lauren Cinema estaría abierto.  
Después del cine fueron a la hamburguesería, Mc Donals. La comida no era muy buena pero bueno, al menos estaba bastante rico y comestible, no era como en los anuncios, cajeros sonriendo, hamburguesas hechas a la perfección... era bastante diferente.  
volvieron a casa. Por la noche Hannah se dispuso a dormir, se acostó en la cama, pero le costó mucho dormirse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**/Sueño/**_  
-Mmp... Dónde estoy?-Dijo Hannah.  
-Hola, bienvenida-Dijo una voz. Todo era oscuro y muy frío.  
-Quien... Quien es?  
-No importa... Es usted cuarta generación de Guifree Donnatello?  
-¡Eh...! Gui-Guifree Donnatello?-"Creo que era el abuelo de papa"-Emp... si... Guifree murió hace mucho antes de que naciera.  
-No, en realidad murió hace dos días...  
-Impossible! Papa me dijo que murió antes de que...  
-Era mentira... Durante siglos la cuarta generación de tu familia tuvo el cargo de guardián de la Red...  
-Como que hace siglos? Solo el siglo pasado no existía nada de eso...  
-Ya... pero eso lo elige Watari, antes se vigilaba una piedra muy poderosa, pero Watari decidió ponerla al Espacio Virtual para que estuviera a salvo... Así que ahora te toca a ti, ser guardiana, Hannah, con solo llevar el apellido Donnatello te convierte en una candidata... Así que eres tu, ya que no tienes más hermanos.  
-Pero...  
-Toma la llave y necesitaras todo esto-Dijo la voz e hizo aparecer una llave y a su lado un pendrive y una arma parecida a una guadaña con el hilo muy largo, bastante curvado y en él salían unas también afiladas. En el inicio del hilo había una marcha negra en forma de cadena hecha con plantas y los bordes de estos rojos mientras que los del hilo azules-Te servira.  
/Fin del sueño/  
Hannah se despertó sobresaltada-Que sueño mas raro-Se dijo y noto algo en su mano, estaba apretando algo con ella, al abrirla vio la llave y el pendrive.  
"Para que servirá el pendrive?" Pensó. Cogió su portátil y espero a que se encendiera. "Es muy lento... perderé 10 minutos esperándolo, cuando el de mi hermana tarda 5"  
Cuando se encendió y cargó puso el pendrive. De pronto apareció una carpeta. Extrañamente el pen no tenia nombre, ni si quiera apareció en Mi PC. Era como si no hubiera ningún pen.  
Entro en esa carpeta y el tiempo pareció pararse. Aparecieron muchos archivos y comenzaron a moverse por la pantalla.  
Hannah cerró los ojos y notó como si volara y luego un golpe en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en casa.  
Era un lugar parecido a una ciudad, cada edificio era algún juego o programa: En un rascacielos ponía Vocaloid, en otro edificio no tan alto ponía Shimejis.  
En otros ponía Ib, Mad Father, Witch Hause, Megamari, HappyWheels, MineCraft, desde todos los ángulos se veía un edificio muy colorado y alto, pero abandonado, ponía en letras de colores NyanCat.  
Hannah se levantó.  
-Ya llegaste Hannah-Dijo la voz del sueño.  
-Eh? Ah! Si... si...  
-Tendras que ponerte esto-Dijo la voz, una luz iluminó a Hannah y al desvanecerse Hannah llevaba una camisa, de manga ancha y larga con una linea verde al limite de esta, de color negro donde la parte inferior se hacia también ancho y llegaba al suelo con una linea verde en los limites, unos pantalones anchos negros con unas lineas verdes en los laterales, zapatos negros con la suela verde. El verde era oscuro igual que los ojos de Hannah, detrás, en la espalda llevaba esa guadaña.  
-Asi iras siempre vestida cuando aparezcas aquí-Dijo la voz y no se la volvió a oír.  
Hannah caminó por ese sitio, habían solo trenes, ningún coche, moto o avión. Algún que otro patín o monopatín. Se acerco al edificio de Vocaloid. Este tenia departamentos de Vocaruid, Boukaloid, Yandereloid, Tsundereloid, Voiceloid, Haganeloid, Maganeloid, Voyakiloid, GenderBendloid, Utauloid y otros Fanloids, el mas alto era, sin duda, Vocaloid. Estos iban de importancia, el mas importante era Vocaloid, después Voiceloid, estos eran los oficiales, muchos con la colaboración de Yahmada Co. Después Utauloid, que eran lo más parecido a oficiales, Voyakiloid, Gender o GenderBendloid, Boukaloid, Tsundereloid y Yandereloid, Haganeloid y Maganeloid y finalmente Vocaruid, el menos conocido ya que eran los hermanos mas pequeños de todas las familias. Fanloid eran mascotas como Tako Luka, Hachune Miku etc  
Todos los edificios eran así. Menos los juegos, esos iban diferente.  
Hannah sin darse cuenta llego a NyanCat. En realidad NyanCart era el departamento mas grande, ya que habían más animalitos Nyan, apartado de estos había uno, más destrozado que el otro donde ponía Tac Nayn.  
-¿Que pasó aquí?-Se pregunto Hannah.  
-Pues antes Nyan era una celebridad en YouTube-Vio que era Sora de Kingdom Hearts-se hicieron muchos juegos de él pero su fama bajo... por eso hacen juegos cada vez mejores, series, espectáculos mejores, para que no pase esto...  
-Que le pasó a Nyan Cat?  
-Su arcoiris dejó de iluminar tanto y no volaba tanto, si se olvidan de él desaparecera...  
-No permitire eso... Yo, ahora soy la guardiana, no dejare que le pase eso... Donde esta?  
-Seguira en su edificio, cuando lo comenzaron a olvidar, este se deprimió, si todos se olvidan de él, este desapareciera con los otros Nyans y el edificio, solo nosotros lo recordaremos, pero no sirve...  
-¡Pues ire a por él! ¡No dejare que un gatito disfrazado de pastelito desaparezca!


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah fue a ese edificio, no eran edificios normales, habían toboganes y ascensores en forma de nube, no había luces, lo que hacia brillar era un sol dibujado, pero todo estaba viejo y medio roto. A lo alto de todo, en una habitación donde las paredes imitaban al espacio, Nyan Cat estaba sentado mirándolas en una plataforma flotante.  
-Nyan?-Maulló el gatito cuando vio a Hannah.  
-Ho-Hola Nyan Cat, me llamo Hannah, soy la nueva guardiana-Dijo Hannah- Qui-Quiero ayudarte, se que si se olvidan de ti desaparecerás, y yo no permitiré eso.  
-Nyan-El gato voló hasta donde estaba ella, pero su arco iris no brillaba ni duraba tanto que hizo que descendiera rapido-Para eso se necesitan encontrar a los otros Nyans y a Tac Nayn por muy malo que sea.  
-Pues donode fueron?  
-Habran ido al espacio y Tac Nayn seguro que fue a algún volcán.  
-Pues iremos a por ellos, ¿No puedes volar mas rápido?  
-Necesitare mi nyancomida favorita.  
-Cual es?  
-Nyanpasteles y helados, ademas de nyanleche.  
-Y de donde saco yo todo eso?  
-En el Nyanespacio!-Dijo sonriendo-Nyan Nyan.  
Todo comenzó a temblar y cuando paro Nyan Cat comenzó a volar.  
Es como si las paredes desaparecieran y solo quedara el dibujo que había en ellas.  
-Vamos!-Dijo Nyan Cat.  
Fueron saltando plataforma a plataforma y en poco tiempo encontraron comida. Helados, leche, pasteles y otros caramelos.  
Cada vez que Nyan Cat comia, se volvió mas ligero hasta que pudo volar.  
-Nyan Nya Nya Nya Nyan Nyan Nya Nya...-Nyan Cat cantó eso durante un rato-Mas rápido, no puedes ir mas rapido?  
-Tu vas volando-Dijo Hannah.  
-Nyan? Hannah ¿No? Yo soy, y se que lo sabes, Poptart Nyan Cat, me crearon para que volara, soltando un sendero temporal de arco iris y cantara Nyan Nya Nya Nyan seguido, no puedo hacer nada mas ¡Nyan!  
-Ya, lo se, pero...-Le vino un mareo, ya no veía a Nyan Cat, sino su dormitorio, no dejaba de oír el "Nyan Nyan" del Poptart híbrido, pero ahora también notaba pasos-Tango que ir... me...

Hannah se levantó de la silla, el portátil estaba encendido, solo que con la pantalla apagada de tanto tiempo en espera. Sacó el pendrive y cerro la pantalla del portátil.  
Cogió la llave del cajón y lo abrió para coger su Diario.

26/3/2014

Hola Diario, tal vez ahora te garantizo que seras, mas o menos, un diario.  
Hoy me pasó algo increíble... Descubrí que mi bisabuelo, Guifree Donatello, sí sí, me apellido Donatello, murió hace unos dos días, cuando mi familia, incluso mi abuelo paterno, hijo de Guifree, pensaban que murió antes de que yo naciera.  
¿Como lo sé? A eso voy.  
Esta noche soñé que una voz me hablaba. Me dijo que era la nueva guardiana del Espacio Virtual.  
Tenia que ser la cuarta generación, o sea yo.  
Después me dio un pendrive y una llave. También una guadaña muy molona.  
Al despertarme, tenia la llave y el pendrive.  
La llave era antigua y no se para que sirve. El pen, si lo pones en un ordenador, no aparece el mensaje de "USB conectado" y al abrirse aparece una carpeta, al lado vi que en la carpeta de MI PC no había registrado ningún USB. Al abrir la carpeta, aparecieron muchos archivos, creo que eran los juegos y programas de la ciudad en la que apareces, donde los edificios eran los juegos y programas. A parte de que apareció esa voz y me dio un traje, que llevaré siempre que vaya allí, conocí a Poptart Nyan Cat. El pobre le cayó la fama, y si sigue así desaparecerá.  
Yo no permitiré eso, ese gatito híbrido no desaparecerá. Fui al Espacio Nyan con él para buscar su comida y que pueda volar. Cuando se recupero, que no significa que no vaya a desaparecer, cantó su canción "Nyan Nya Nya Nyan..." Después de hablar un poco con el, yo apenas dije nada, volví a aparecer aqui.


End file.
